Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${3+8(6r+4)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 3 + {8(}\gray{6r+4}{)} $ $ 3 + {48r+32} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 48r + {3 + 32}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 48r + {35}$ The simplified expression is $48r+35$